ABLAZE
by stormyskye1974
Summary: Edward and Bella reunite after ten years. Will it be their happy ever after or will someone from her past set their world ablaze.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment I do not own Twilight or the characters Stephanie Meyers created.

Prologue

I was asked by my sociology professor once if you could go back in time to change something would you? My answer was a big fat no. Even with all the terrible things that happened in my life it made me who I am. Fate is what we make of the life we are given.

Ten years ago my best friend and boyfriend Edward moved away but not before we were each others first. Do I regret for one moment that I gave him my virginity. Hell no.

Would I change the fact my father died less than a year later. Maybe, but probably not. My father was the chief of police for our small town and he told me once it was an honor and a privilege to die protecting the ones you love and the people who could not defend themselves. And that was how he died protecting three kids and his girlfriend Sue. I was one of the few to survive. So no I would not change his honor.

Would I change what _he_ did to me. I couldn't even if I wanted to because it was not my fault. It took me five years of counseling to realize that I did nothing wrong. It was all on _him._

Now don't get me wrong I would love nothing more than for Edward to have never left. My father to have not died. And defiantly to have not been at the mercy of _him_ but then the good stuff wouldn't have happened either.

Rose and Alice Brandon may not have become my best friends and sisters. I would not have gone to a school in Portland were a music teacher gave me the inspiration to compose my own music. And I certainly would not be opening The Eclipse Club with Rose and Alice in the windy city. Dying is easy but living is harder, but then again it wouldn't be worth living if it was.

With a nod of my head the doors are opened let's see what life has to bring me now.

A/N the story will really pick up from here the next chapter Edward and Bella reunite and its all fun and games until the pixie makes you wear heels


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

The club was already in full swing as Emmett, Jasper and I made are way to the third floor. The buzz around town was that this place had a hot new band and were actually starting a battle of the bands kind of deal. As Edward looked around at the different things he could see what all the buzz was about. This place was actually one of the coolest bars he had ever been in.

The first floor was setup as a dance club with strobe lights and a DJ. The second floor was had a sports bar theme to it. Large flat screens played every known spot. This floor was at the top and looked like an old time jazz bar with its stage set at the back. Whoever had designed this place was a genius. It catered to a multitude of clients.

Jazz was really excited about this chick he had meet that knew the band and got us put on the V.I.P. list. He was also able to convince them to come tonight even though the had just come off a 12 hour shift from the firehouse. He had met her at the local video store and had not shut up about her since. Emmett had already started teasing him about her because Jazz was usually the quietest of us. Now he was acting like a teenager about to get laid for the first time.

We finally made it to the bar and placed our orders. I turned to look out at all the people that were dancing to the music. Not a bad turn out for a grand opening. Emmett would have no problem finding a women to take home for the night. Their apartment was going to be loud tonight. Thank god for ear phones and rock music that's all I'm saying.

"Hey man let's go try to find a seat. The band should be going on soon and I need to find Ali." Jazz said leading them away from the bar and towards the stage. They found an open one before he excused himself to find the girl. Emmett pulled out a chair and flipped it around so he could look out at the gathering crowd.

"E man look at that girl on the table over there. She must already be drunk to be dancing on it." Emmett said loudly as he pointed behind Edward.

Edward turned to see who he was pointing at and gasped. No it couldn't be could it. That girl looked like his Bella, but that was impossible right? "You know that girl reminds me of someone. I'm going to get a closer look." He didn't wait for a response but headed towards her. As he got near her he got a better look at her long mahogany hair that fell halfway down her back. She was dressed in skin tight jeans and a blue shirt. Her face was turned away scanning the crowd.

"Hells Bells is that you?" Emmett bellowed as we got closer. The girl turned and I finally got a good look at it. A smile graced the face he had not seen in way too long. Bella. Of all the places to find her it was a bar. Bella took a step towards Em and slipped. The heels she wore twisted and she started to fall.

Without even a thought Edward reached out and caught her in my arms before she could hit the ground. It felt like home. She felt like home. Her body fit perfectly in my arms like she was always meant to be there.

"Damn it Emmett Cullen you always did know how to scare me half to death." Her voice was music to my ears and I realized just how much I had missed hearing it. Bella looked up at me and for the first time in ten years I was drowning in their chocolate depths. Her smile faltered a little as she looked at him. "You can put me down now Edward."

I knew that I should put her down but I just did not want to let her go. Not when I finally had her in my arms. I was afraid she might disappear again if I did. I smiled down at her and before she could protest I tossed her over my shoulder. I twirled her around. Bella let out an ear piercing squeal than started to laugh. I started to twirl around again but was stopped short when Jazz appeared beside me along with a tiny pixie like girl with a scowl on her face tapping her foot at me.

"Excuse me jackass but would you mind telling me what your doing with my sister?" her voice was really loud for someone he size. For someone so tiny she was awfully demanding. I sat Bella down steadying her with a hand on her hip. She looked up at me with a smirk on her face before turning to the pixie and laughing.

"I'm fine Alice, really. These are some old friends of mine. Emmett, "she turned and looked back at me, " and Edward Cullen." Alice's little face scrunched up then immediately relaxed as it it lit up. Obviously Bella had talked about us. I frowned a little wondering what she might have said.

Bella turned to Jazz holding her hand out. "You must be the wonderful Jasper Whitlock that Alice can't stop talking about."He surprised us by taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Bella's face turned red and I was glad to see she still blushed.

"Rose said she would meet us in the cage so why don't we go ahead and make ourselves comfortable." Alice took Jaspers hand and lead him off with Emmett following. Bella turned to me with a smile on her beautiful lips. She took my hand pulling me after them. Maybe fate was finally going to smile on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing Twilght I just love to mess with them.

Chapter Two

BPOV

The grand opening for the club was a smashing hit. They had only a few minor problems so far. The lay out of the club was the talk of the town thanks in big part to Angela Webber and her buzzing about it in her Chicago Tribune column.

The first floor was Alice's vision come true. A dance club for everyone including those under 21. That floor did not serve alcohol. If you wanted a drink than you would have to go to the second or third floor. But a black light scanner that looked like a metal detection machine stood at the bottom of both flights of stairs to prevent underage drinking.

The second floor was a sports bar that was filled with flat screens that were in sections that played every sport you could think of. And believe me Rose did. That was her floor. Right now she was down there dealing with a bunch of frat boys that think since they have no bracelet on they could come on up. What they did not know is that those who are over age get a stamp on them (either the hand or cheek) that shows up when they walk through the scanner. I feel bad for them. Notice how I said them did you? Well Rose will hand them their balls that's for sure.

I am standing in the middle of my floor what one might call and old fashioned nightclub. Right now I was trying to find my evil pixie of a sister otherwise known as Alice. My name is Bella Brandon. I wasn't always known as that I was born Isabella Swan in the great state of Washington in a small town called Forks but a lot of shit has happened since then.

But I digress right now I need to find Alice and strangle her for making me wear these damn shoes. Four inch stilettos and I still could not see over the crowd of people here tonight. Damn it. I climbed up onto the nearest table and took a look around. Fuck we had to go on in a few minutes and I had not got my drink on yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge guy heading my way. It wasn't the first guy to try his luck tonight and unfortunately it wouldn't be the last.

"Hells Bells is that you?" he bellowed out. Well I'll be damned Emmett fucking Cullen here of all places. A large smile passed my lips as I moved towards him.

Fuck was all I thought as my feet slipped out from under me than I was falling backwards. But I didn't hit the floor instead I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. I knew these arms they felt like home to me. But he wasn't home anymore.

"Damn it Emmett you always did know how to scare me half to death." I turned to look into the impossibly green eyes of the only man I ever loved. My smile faltered a little. He looked even better than I remembered. I so didn't deserve the smile he wore for me. "You can put me down now Edward." Please don't my mind shouted. At first I thought I had said it out loud because he gave me my favorite crooked smile and my whole body shivered but before I could analyse it further he tossed me over his shoulder. I loud squeal escaped me and I laughed out loud. This was the Edward I remember. He spun me around and I laughed louder.

"Excuse me jackass but would you mind telling me what your doing with my sister there?" Alice's voice rang out. Edward was a smart man and sat me down but he kept a hand on my hip to steady me. I gave him a smirk than turned to alice. I tall guy was standing beside her with his arm around her waist. By his wavy blonde hair and blue eyes this was the firefighter she had been talking about all week. He quirked his eyebrow at Edward they were his roommates and fellow firefighters alice told him to bring. Huh I always thought Edward would be a doctor. He always wanted to be just like his dad Carlise.

"I'm fine Alice really these are my old friends Emmett" I turned my face up to Edward "and Edward Cullen." I turned back to look at alice she had a frown on her face but she quickly smoothed it out into her normal vibrant smile. "You must be the wonderful Jasper Whitlock." I extended my hand and was surprised when he brought my hands to his lips. My blush turned my whole face crimson.

Alice smiled brightly as she looped her arm through his as she spoke "Rose said she would meet us in the cage so why don't we go ahead and make ourselves comfortable." With that she turned and headed for our private lounge.

Alice had lovingly referred to it as the cage. It's a loft above the bar that has the offices and setting area the walls were made of glass panes with some missing to allow the music to flow freely. I turned to Edward smiling brightly because he was here for now and that was all that mattered. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me through the crowd.

I felt his breath in my ear as he leaned down and I heard him speak for the first time in way to long. His voice was like velvet as it caressed me. "Should I be scared?" he asked. I looked up at him and winked.

"You should be really scared." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to every one who has read this. I still own nothing. Comments even criticism is welcome.

I followed behind bella and could not keep the smile off my face. After all these years she was here and holding my hand. I felt like a teenager again. I noticed Alice talking to a man that stood off to the side of a set of stairs that I had not noticed before. The guy was Emmett's height of six foot five feet with brown hair.

"Can you catch Lauren and have her bring up six shots of tequila and six bottles of beer D?" I could hear Alice ask as we stopped behind her. The guy looked down at Bella and my hands than up to Bella's face.

"Their with us D. Jasper Whitlock, Edward and Emmett Cullen." Bella told the guy. He said nothing but his eyebrows shot up. Bella just shrugged and pulled me up the stairs. I frowned wondering how many people Bella told about us and if that was a good or bad thing.

I took a look around at the cage and was shocked at how normal it looked. Two leather love seats and a chair were in the center along with a coffee and end tables. The wall in front of me held a door. The left hand wall was glass squares with some appearing to be missing. The last wall held a huge widescreen television. If I did not know any better I would think I was in a regular living room.

Bella led me over to one of the couches before pulling me down beside her. As everyone took a seat a blond haired girl brought up a tray of drinks. She sat the tray on the table than handed us each a beer. With a nod to Bella she headed back down the stairs. While extremely happy to be reunited with Bella I was a little confused by how everyone treated her.

As if reading my mind Emmett said, "So you girls seem to know every one here even the band." Bella opened her mouth to reply but Alice was quicker.

"Yes, you could say that." Alice chuckled. I looked to Bella who just shrugged at me. She had the smile on her face that use to mean she was up to trouble. There was so many things I wanted to ask her, so many things I wanted to say. I was about to ask her one when Alice said, "So you are all fire fighters?"

I turned to alice and noticed she was now sitting on Jasper's lap bouncing. His face was a cross between delight she was there and pain that she was causing something to rise. I couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament. Bella squeezed my hand and my head snapped back to her.

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor like your dad?" she questioned. I knew that alot of things had happened to me in the last few years and to her as well. I wanted to hold off on some of the negative at least for a little while though.

"Hey bitches there better be a shot waiting because there are no hot men here tonight." a voice said loudly causing us to all look towards it. A blond haired woman appeared stopping to get a look around. She scanned over us quickly but did a double take when she landed on Emmett. She walked right over to him and said "I spoke to soon. Why hello sexy."

Bella cleared her throat but neither my brother nor the blond stopped eye fucking each other. I shivered a little. My brother and fucking should never be in a sentence together. "Rose," nothing, "Rose," still nothing "ROSALIE BRANDON" Bella yelled. Both Rose and Emmett jumped a little turning to Bella. "The guy Ali is tormenting over there is Jasper Whitlock. The one you can't seem to stop undressing with your eyes is Emmett," we both gave a shiver at that, "and this is his brother Edward." I saw her take a deep breath as her eyes darted back to me. "Cullen." ,she whispered. It was an instant reaction. Rose went from flirting to flinging daggers at us with her eyes.

"What the fuck Bella? Why are they here?" Rose screeched out. Both Em and I cringed. We knew a lot had happened to Bella after we left. Especially losing Charlie. But I never thought she or her friends would hate us so much. "Especially when the one holding your hand cheated on you." Rose continued on. Wait what?

"I never cheated on Bella." I said causing Rose to stop screeching.

"That's not what your brother said" ,was Roses reply.

I gave Em a dirty look but he just looked confused. Suddenly he looked ashamed and I realized he must have done something. Something that made me look like I cheated. I turned to look at Bella and saw she had a frown on her face. I pulled her had and her eyes snapped to me. "I never cheated. I swear Bella." Please believe me I thought.

Rosalie snorted. "Please sell your crap to some one else. Your brother ratted you out when Bella called him New Years eve Before shit hit the fan." I tried to think about that night. All I remembered was wanting to go home and kick Emmetts ass for making me drive him there.

"Umm, E did not cheat." Emmett said loudly braking my thoughts. He looked at Bella as he continued, " We did not know you guys were dating. I thought you would get a kick out of Edward having to escape a cougars clutches. She acted like an older Jessica Stanely." I cringed remember both of those skanky girls. " E just wanted to go home. He found me a few minutes after you hung up and I swear we went strait home.

Rose's icy exterior started to thaw before she angrily said. "So Edward didn't cheat. Your family was nowhere to be seen when she needed you. You have no idea what she has been through. You don't know what..."

"Enough Rose." Bella commanded.

"No she is right" Emmett said shacking his head. He gave me a quick look and I realized what he was going to do. I knew it needed to be done. I did not want Bella or her friends hating us but I could not listen to it. To relive it.

I jumped up sitting my beer on the table. "Anyone need a refill?" Everyone shook their heads except Emmett. He nodded his. I knew it was not only for the beer but my need for an escape. I turned swiftly and headed down the stairs but not before seeing the look of confusion on Bella's face.

AN next up we see why Edward left and where the have been. I am going back and forth between Bella and Edward point of view from now on.


End file.
